My Stupid Mouth
by drowning.in.deep.water
Summary: Matt working the Raw brand when an old flame comes to him for comfort and guidance. Can he still stay under the good graces of Vince while helping out her out? MattxAshley
1. 001: Food, Pranks, ExGirlfriends

**"My Stupid Mouth"**  
_Matt Hardy/Ashley Massaro_

Main Characters: Matt Hardy of course! Shannon Moore, Ashley Massaro, Shane Helms, Jeff Hardy, and many more 3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these characters; I'm trying to find a fic that I can just keep writing. If you like it follow it. I'm going to try and actually make a schedule for this one to write it. We'll see how that goes. Maybe because it's not an Original character I'll do better.

Reviews are love 3 cause they help inspire me

* * *

**Chapter One: "Food, Pranks, and Ex-Girlfriends"**

It was a hot and humid day in Cameron, North Carolina. A lone dog named Lucas ran across the yard yipping in excitement while jumping up and down. Lucas rushed across the ground pulling up grass with his claws as he rushed in excitement. Out through the front door walked Shannon Moore holding his dog Oz. He placed Oz down to stop from the wiggling. Oz chased after Lucas who was much more focused on the new arrival to the house. The car door shut with Lucas' tail spinning in a circle in excitement. He gently gets picked up giving his daddy, Matt Hardy, the warmest greeting to see him back. Matt looked at Shannon's dog, while cuddling Lucas he greeted Oz while pulling out his suitcases. Shannon walked over.

"Finally." Shannon huffed walking barefoot towards Matt's car.

"Hey, stop your complaining." Matt said back to Shannon, "And besides what the hell are you doing here?"

"The Legend called me," Matt's dad is so affectionately called among the Carolina crew, Shannon stopped waiting to make sure Matt was paying attention. "Asked me to 'Go see what the ruckus is at Matthew's house damn dog is barking like a hurricane.' End quote." Shannon said so plainly.

"And?" Matt multitasking pulled more bags out of his car handing them to Shannon.

"And what?"

"What was the ruckus?"

"Oh! Oz was eating Lucas' food."

Matt froze and turned looking at Shannon fully confused. "You said Pops called you."

"He did."

"Then why were you at my house?"

"Oh. I was out of beer."

"Reject one of these days I won't be happy about you always in my house." Matt dragged one of his suitcases still getting kisses from Lucas. Shannon carries the other bags following Matt in who nearly fell on his stairs as Oz tore into the open doorway. "And shut the door if you are coming outside."

Shannon made mocking faces at Matt while he spoke following his friend into the house. "Someone has to take care of Lucas. Matt, dog don't feed himself."

"Andrew was taking care of him" Matt pointed out that their Hardy Show worker and family friend was doing it. Shannon shut the door behind them.

"Which is why I came over, I told him I'd do it after and before work at Gas Chamber, plus I kept-" Matt stopped making Shannon run into him stopping his sentence.

"What the hell happened?" Matt froze in the living room right by the stairway up to his bedroom. There was ripped up pillows on the ground.

"Oh! Oz and I were playing get rid of Matt's girly things, weren't we Oz!" Shannon picked up his heavy dog and cuddled him with a smirk heading in to the kitchen like it was nothing. Matt tossed his suitcases in the laundry room like Shannon had done already trying to ignore this. Matt set Lucas on the ground letting the dog roam free. Matt followed into his kitchen pulling open the fridge door looking at the empty doors.

"There is nothing in here."

"That's what I was suppose to tell you, Julie said she would send food over 'cause I was eating yours."

"You realize you are married so you can eat her food right?"

"Yeah?" He said so matter of fact, like what's your point.

"Damn it, Shannon!" Matt shut the door in desperate need for food as he had been on the road for the awhile and he just wanted to eat SOMETHING but since his friends are permanently a fixture at his house it made life that much more difficult for him to eat something. Shannon set Oz down and hopped up on the counter holding one of Matt's beers in hand. Matt took off his sunglasses and hat throwing them on the counter. He hit play on his answering machine with normal voice messages from Jeff, Beth, his dad, friends, nothing too out of the ordinary a few hang ups. He pulled the door to a cupboard open before a female voice came up.

"Matt Hardy!!" a female voice squealed in excitement. Matt turned looking at the answering machine as if some crazy fan had gotten his number. He looks at Shannon who mouths 'don't look at me'.

"M-M-H! You don't answer your text messages mister so I have to resort to calling your house phone? Who do you think I am some girl you can sleep with and not call back?" There was a chuckle from Shannon and Matt's eyes seemed more confused. "I'm just kidding silly! It's Ash! Hit me up mister! I'm heading to North Carolina soon for a photo shoot session. Odd place to have a photo shoot right?" Ashley Massaro laughed into the phone. "Anyway! I want to catch up, you owe me that mister! Later!"

Matt looked over at Shannon who smirked a bit at the answering machine. "The past calls again dun dun dunn!" Shannon chuckled as Matt hadn't seemed to figure out what was going on. "Yo, Matt! Do I need to snap my fingers? Or turn into a chicken wing?"

Matt blinked and looked over at Shannon. "Was that Ashley?"

"Sounded like her, what's weird about that? Matt you stay friends with most of your ex's there was Lori, Amy, now Ash. What's new about one of your friends calling?"

"N-Nothing. Just unexpected." He turned his face back to the cupboard.

"Unexpected like a chicken wing appearing SUDDENLY in your cupboard. Man lets go out. Julie is on the road. I'm starving."

"How could you be starving you ate ALL my food."

"Hey Shane and Jeff helped!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh.. right, wasn't supposed to tell you that. Jeff says he and Beth owe you a dinner out.

"Of course they do," He breathed out. "Give me that," Matt took the beer that was half gone right out of Shannon's hand putting it in the fridge. "Really? Shannon you are like a poor child that I accidentally adopted and can't get rid of." Matt walked out of the room. Once the coast was clear Shannon hopped off the counter walking over grabbing the beer out of the fridge again following Matt.

"Moody today are we?" Shannon found it all too amusing as he drank down the bottle quickly before Matt noticed. Shannon saw another empty bottles on a table in the living room picking them up. Matt sighs picking up and tossing stuff back in its place. He looked at Shannon who held up the bottles. "Recycling." Shannon cheekily smiled.

"Just have a headache," Matt explained, "The bin was full when I left did anyone put it out to get picked up?"

"Of course." Shannon turned with his eyes widening, "shit" under his breath.

"What?"

"I sneezed."

"Oh, bless you."

Shannon walked out to the garage looking at the full bin of recycling. He looks back in the door way at Matt was distracted by Oz and Lucas. Shannon lifts it up quickly after dropping the two bottles on top of the pile. He quickly ran the bin out to the location where it gets picked up. He runs back into the house stepping on a pine cone on the way there yelping in pain.

"Son of a Bitch!" He squawked hopping back into the garage and running back inside shutting the door quickly.

"There you are. Where you want to go eat?"

Shannon bit his lower lip hoping the pain would go down quick. "Doesn't matter." He managed to squeak out.

"What did you do?" Matt's eyes narrowed like a scolding father knowing Shannon did something.

"I stepped on a pine cone." Shannon called out in a whine. "But only because I was making sure that recycling was picked up- - which it wasn't! You should call the recycling center they forgot again!"

"Again! Shane said that happened two weeks ago too! Jeff weeks before that! Honestly I'm getting tired of driving everything to that center when I get home, I don't have time for that." Matt huffed walking over to his phone book to call the recycling center. Shannon sighed in relief when there was a door bell ring. "Shan, can you get that I'm calling the center."

"Sure, don't mind me, I just got my foot decapitated-"

"You mean amputated – yes hello, can I speak to customer help"

Shannon rolled his eyes hobbling himself over to the door pulling it open. His eyes widen before shutting the door in the face of the person out there. He leans against the door. He runs to the kitchen trying to get Matt's attention.

"Yeah I'll hold, -- Shannon who was at the door."

"Ash."

"What? That's not funny, who was at the door?—Yes I'm still here," Matt gave an eye to Shannon who was still making a big commotion. Matt walked past him with his phone glued to his ear over to the door. Ashley was peaking in the side window with a sudden frantic wave at Matt. Matt let a smile come across his face to hide his surprise. He pulls open the door, "Nice to catch you Frank, I'm having some recycling pick up issues."

"What?" Ashley Massaro stood confused, Shannon looked around at Ashley before tucking into the kitchen. The two dogs run at the dirty diva barking at her. Matt covered his ear walking away from the dogs to the outside onto the porch. Ashley stood confused before shutting the door on Matt and picking up a pillow slowly off the couch. She ran around the counter hitting Shannon repetitively over the head. "Why did you shut the door in my face?" She hit him over and over as he tried to block with his hands.

"Cause! I, Ouch! Zipper on that pillow! Ashley! Knock it off"

"I see—thank you Frank." Matt hung up the phone. Ashley stopped once hearing Matt walk up behind her. She turned looking at Matt who to put it bluntly, If looks could kill, Shannon would be dead. Shannon looked at him. "So, after my last two complaints about it not getting picked up they so kindly informed me they were making check locations marks at my house to make sure it WASN'T getting forgotten. And as I live out in the middle of nowhere, You know what I found out Shannon-"

"That.. Frank is a good guy." Shannon sheepishly looked at Matt.

"That this whole time you and Shane had FORGOTTEN to do the ONE favor I asked. I let you drink and eat my food but you can't clean up after wards?"

"Look Matt, Ashley is here" Shannon happily tried to distract the situation. Ashley tugged at her hoodie with one hand and waved the pillow at Matt. He took the pillow and hit Shannon hard on the head with it before tossing it back in the living room making the dogs run after the pillow. Matt put the phone on the charger.

"Hi Ash." Matt tried to calm down looking at her. "This isn't over" He points at Shannon and walks over to Ashley greeting her with a hug. "I was about to call you back."

"Uh-huh, sure, too bad when I called you it was two weeks ago."

"I was here two weeks ago," Matt seemed puzzled. "Why didn't I notice that message?"

"Um, I know that one, ahem. She called during hardy show taping; Shane and I were in the kitchen at the time and saved it as an old message so you could get it done after the taping. Must have-" Shannon scratched the back of his head. He grabs Ashley by the arms and puts her in front of him as a shield. "Don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"Its fine Matty, I'm here now so no harm done. It's not like Shannon could have forgotten to tell you I was coming today too, right?" She grinned trying to help Shannon.

Shannon whispered. "It is kind of like Shannon forgot that." Matt instantly went to tightening his pony tail walking out of the kitchen. She looked over at Shannon. "What are you doing here Ash, I told you not to come, I even told you that Matt wasn't looking for what YOU were looking for, and last I heard he had a little thing with Eve blossoming."

"Oh chillax Shannon, I'm not here to kidnap him and marry him in Vegas. I just need to get some quality time with him again, I miss you crew guys. I miss you pissing off Matt. Most of all I miss Jeff pranking him."

"Ash, honestly, I hope you know what you are REALLY here for. Don't make it harder on him." Shannon said protectively.

"SHANNON! DAMMIT!" Shannon froze at Matt's southern accent yelling across the house. Ashley turned and looked at Shannon wondering what he did.

"I tin foil wrapped his bed with Jeff and Shane when they were home. That's a cue for me to head out. I'm starving. Enjoy, BEHAVE you hear me. I like Eve. Not that they are dating, oh god, don't tell him I told you about Eve.. Mind you I think his –"

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" She arched her eyebrow at him. Shannon whistled for Oz and picked up the dog hobbling to the front door picking up his shoes and quickly fleeing the premises.

Ashley walked around the kitchen taking in how long it's been since she was last at a Christmas Party here, let alone hanging with Matt. Matt walked into the kitchen with tin foil crumpled into a huge ball. He looked ready for war. He looked around. "Where is he hiding?" He asked the dirty diva.

"He went home. Guess you are stuck with me." She smiled; it was so nice to see him she thought. He hasn't changed a bit. "Nice arm." She lifted his cast ever so lightly. Matt looked at her hand touching his and looked back at her. He tosses the tinfoil ball making Lucas chase that.

"Well you know, hopefully it'll be a new trend." He looked at her as she was giving him the sweetest smile and her eyes were locked with his. He seemed suddenly confused by her smile. "What?"

"I missed you."

"Oh," He chuckled hugging her around the neck and kissing her on top of the head before walking back over to his cupboard. "I missed you too Ash, so what's going on? Photo shoots right? Anything I'd know about?"

"Oh, not really a little photo shoot its nothing high profile, little extra cash, need all I can take you know?"

"I know." Matt pulled out the last popcorn bag out of his cupboard and ripped off the wrapping tossing it into the microwave to start popping it. "How long you here? Or is this just a stop?"

"It's in Charlotte, but, I came early. To spend time with you, did my math and figured these were your days off. It was a long shot thank god Shannon gave me the age old hints that you'd be around and it'd be awkward if I came to see you."

He leaned against his counter; he didn't think it was awkward till he noticed the way she was looking at him. "It's never a problem when you come here; everyone else seems to live here but me."

"Oh, but it'd be better if you were actually here you know.. When I came here."

"Doesn't stop the boys from coming in, sometimes wished it did, but whoever I ask to look after the house and Lucas they always manage to invite everyone else over."

"Curse of having the nicest house Matty."

"Jeff's isn't too shabby; he and Beth finally have a house, house, not a trailer or my house." Ashley seemed to have been distracted by a group photo of Matt with the other divas in the kitchen corner. He walked over looking over her shoulder. "Earth to Beavis." Ashley backed up slightly not knowing he was behind her and stopped looking, muttering 'sorry sorry' before turning looking at him. "You okay?"

"There is no photo shoot." She confessed before hugging his waist. Matt instantly went to sympathy mode and hugged her tight.

"What's up Beavis?" He put his hand on the back of her head as she tried to compose herself; she refused to cry, not around him. She can't do that, anything but that. She stepped back and looked up at him before looking at shock pointing at the microwave.

"Matt!" Matt turned and saw smoke coming from the microwave, He opened it as Ashley covered her mouth coughing and waving her hand. Matt picked up a kitchen towel grabbing the bag of burnt popcorn the two run to the door opening it. He chucks it into the lawn in the backyard as Ashley starts laughing leaning in the door way. Matt looked so broken.

"What did I push," he complained, "That was my last food in this house."

"Aw," she covered her mouth hiding her smile behind the sleeve. Matt stared at his popcorn bag laying out in the lawn like it was a death in the family. She walked up behind Matt and hugged him. "I'll buy you a new popcorn bag when we give that one a nice funeral okay sweetheart." She teasingly stroked the side of his head. Matt turned and gave her the funniest look. She giggled before Matt picked her up by the waist and carried her inside the house like a football player would a football. She kicks a bit laughing hysterically. He lifts her up and rock bottom drops her into the couch cushions landing half on her and half on the couch.

"Oh shoot," Matt got up ran over to the sliding glass door shutting it. He went over turning on the exhaust fan above the stove to get rid of the smoky burnt popcorn smell. "Guess I'm ordering in tonight, what do you want?"

Ashley sits up her hair a mess and looks over the back of the couch at Matt. "Um, Pizza sounds yummy." She beams a smile.

"Pizza it is." Matt walked deeper into the kitchen; all Ashley could hear was Matt talking to someone on the phone. She pulled her pink, black and blond hair into two extremely small low pig tails. They were messy but the last person to care about how she looked was Matt. She looked noticing a photo of Jeff, Shannon, Eve and Matt. She focused a bit more on Matt and Eve standing next each other and Jeff being goofy with Shannon posing in front of them. She swallows hard and looks over her shoulder. Maybe he won't care she pondered sitting on the couch as Lucas jumped up on her lap to greet his old friend. Ashley pet Lucas thinking about Matt once more.

"Pizza is all ordered." He jumped over the couch backing scaring Lucas making him leap off Ashley's lap running across the room. "Aw Lucas! Come here! Sorry!" He pitifully tried to get the dog to come back. Ashley smiled look at Matt. He looked back at Ashley. "I really didn't mean to."

"Just what I wanted." She smiles.

"What is just what you wanted?"

"You, you completely cheered me up."

"That's right! You were going to tell me what's going on Beavis?"

"Nothing," She smiles happily, "absolutely nothing anymore."

"You sure?"

"Positive, everything is fixing itself, slowly."

"You need to talk I'm always open ear."

"Absolutely sure."

"Okay I'm dying what wasn't okay but is now fixed? What could possibly get better that quick to make you that upset." Matt asked pestering.

"Matt"

"Tell me"

"Really? We are going to go through this again? I hate when you are like this." She huffed with a smile.

"When _I'm_ like this! You are the one Miss I'm going to have an emotional breakdown right here right now! Just kidding, I wanted to psych you out. Puh-lease."

"Okay okay, it's just, there is this guy right?" Matt's expression changed he didn't expect her to bring up another guy. He almost seemed confused at this but was willing to hear her out. "You know?" She finished as Matt didn't realize he zoned on her while thinking about another guy trying to figure out who it is.

"No.. Tell me more."

"Matt, seriously?"

"I don't know Ash,"

She rolls her eyes. She least of all didn't want to RE hint to him that she was missing him like crazy and wanted to spend more time with him. Not enough to make up a horrible break up story to get sympathy. Alright it wasn't a made up story, it just happened months ago and completely wasn't worth the time to tell him again. "Just, this guy, I liked we fell out. And now there is another guy and I know the other guy."

"Guy A?"

"Yeah Guy A, he is just, so unreliable but treats me like a Queen you know? But Guy B does the same just there is just this awkward" She didn't want to say rebound but she always kind of felt if she had met Matt after Amy and Lori LONG enough so that she didn't feel like she was a rebound they could have worked.

"Tension?" he asked her.

"Well.. There was, plus I had so much going on personally you know? That it might have messed us up real good, but I can't.. Not stop thinking about B, but guy A is still.. There." She sighed.

"Guy A, he still waiting for you then?" The doorbell ring as Matt stood up and Ashley followed him to the door.

"I suppose, we broke up awhile ago but I don't love him but he got along great with ...well everyone."

"So why did you—" Matt stopped to pay the pizza man and took the bottle of soda and pizza. Ashley took the pizza from him, walking into the kitchen setting it at the table. Matt grabs two glasses after paying for the pizza and soda. "—break up with the guy?"

"He broke up with me, told me I didn't know what I want."

"Well that's obvious."

"Matt"

"Beavis"

"Just.. In your opinion if I can still fix things with Guy B.. Should I even try with guy A anymore? He just didn't seem to notice when I was upset, Guy B always did."

"Depends how bad your personal situations messed up your guys' relationship." Matt asked totally clueless to the fact that he was Guy B and that he was the one deciding the fate of what Ashley's real reason for being there was.

"Not bad, I don't think, I mean, he is always there if I need him, and even now he is there to give me advice, but I figured hell I needed to clear my head you know? Get out to the middle of nowhere. And get away from Guy A to figure out what I want."

"Well I say if you think you can fix it Ash, I don't see why not. You sound unwilling to try and fix it with Guy A, and you seem more interested in Guy B, maybe if you figure out what guy B thinks of this all. You'll find out if Guy A is worth fighting for. Right after you know Guy B's opinion on if you should fix your guys relationship."

Matt smirked at Ashley still oblivious. He sits down at the table across from her passing her a cup of coke. He took a piece of pizza as she stared at hers in front of her on the plate. She looked lost in thought as Matt continued eating knowing she gets like that.

"Matt."

"Hm" He grunted while taking a bite.

"Can we talk?"

Matt looked at her wondering what the hell had they just been doing this whole time.

"I don't want to get in the way of something you have going on already. So I need to know, are you with Eve? Shannon made a small reference to it earlier."

"Oh," Matt laughed wiping his mouth. "No, it's just a joke with the guys it seems. I said she was gorgeous did a few references to her on my MySpace—she is just a good friend. Were you ready to congratulate me on a new relationship? Cause I'll tell you when you can do that."

"No. It's just… I didn't want Guy B.. To have his eyes on someone else before I made a serious conversation with him to begin, I didn't want to ruin anything." She locked eyes on him as he froze mid motion. His eyes slowly trailed up and looked at Ashley finally connecting those dots.


	2. 002: Guy B Can't Figure it Out

"**My Stupid Mouth"**  
_Matt Hardy/Ashley Massaro_

Thanks for the Reviews: Big thanks to **Expect-the-Unexpected75** and **Ashleymassarophan1** for the review on Chapter One. It was much appreciated keep them coming.

Reviews are Love

* * *

**Chapter Two: "Guy B can't figure it out"**

"Matt?" Ashley's eyes fixed on her former boyfriend. She had just laid out her heart to him. Granted, it was completely cheap and a roundabout way. But either way, she did it. Matt held the pizza just inches from his mouth. He didn't look away from her.

"What?" Matt quietly said in the quietest voice.

"I know." She looked at her plate ashamed and embarrassed. "Shannon tried to talk me out of talking to you about this but there was no other way, I mean, I wasn't going to tell you. Just you asked me to tell you. And I had figured out what I was going to do anyway, Oh Matt please say something." She pleaded.

Matt stood up making Ashley jump out of her seat. He walked away from the table not knowing Ashley was following him like a lost puppy. Matt stood by his counter pretending to be looking for something. She had a look of concern on her face fixed on him. "I'm so sorry," she pleaded. "Forget I ever said anything. I mean we broke up on a great terms, we both were in bad places I just—" Her voice trailed off. "Maybe I should just go?" The room stayed quiet and silent. Matt was staring at his sugar bowl as if it had moved and waved at him. The panic was in his eyes. Matt never was one that freaked out at relationships but the last thing he would have expected was Ashley to confess she still had feelings for him let alone throw it at him the way she did.

Ashley looked broken and lowered her head walking out of the kitchen. Lucas scampered following her to the front door. She took a long swallow and looked over her shoulder hoping just maybe he was coming after her. But he wasn't. For the first time in a long time Matt Hardy didn't come through for her like she had hoped. And it was a pill hard to swallow for the dirty diva. She turned the door knob using her foot to scoot Lucas away from the door as she stepped out onto the porch. She silently shut the door behind her. The tears just came as if shutting the door was a button to make her cry. _I should have listened to Shannon. _She thought. For the first time Shannon of all people was right. She shook a bit walking slowly down the steps of the brick porch. If she walked another step she felt she was going to collapse but part of her heart said give him five more minutes, maybe he will come. She slide down and sat on the bottom step. She used her index finger to wipe away the streaming mascara around her eyes and cheeks.

"So stupid." She wept out loud talking to nobody but herself. "Of course you shouldn't have come. " The door opened behind her she snapped up wobbling a bit and sniffling panicking wiping her eyes to hide the mascara mess. She refused to turn around and look at him.

"You didn't finish your supper." Matt said quietly but in the warmest tone she had heard. It wasn't pity or sympathy.

"I." All she could get out was that measly word. Matt unbeknown to her had walked down the steps and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head. Her eyes shut tight holding in the new tears forming from his embrace. It was so humid outside that the fact they were hugging was a miracle they weren't melting but at that time she was cold. And all she had hoped for was just this, what he always did; comfort her. The two stood there as Lucas fled outside running around the front of the house. There was no words exchanged between both parties. They had no idea where to start or go from here. Matt himself had never been really put in this situation with the dirty diva.

"Stay." was the only thing he thought of, he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to cry either. He has seen it before but the last thing he wanted was to be the guy to break her heart. Neither one were ever broken up when they broke up. It was just the inevitable. It had just happened. He knew he'd always harbor his feelings for her and always want to help her when she asked. But he had no clue she was harboring feelings of being with him once more till this very day. Her response to his offer was just her hands tightening around his arms on her shoulders. Matt kissed the side of her temple. He pulled his arms back and placed on hand on her lower back to guide her back towards the door. Lucas chased after Ashley as she walked back into the house. Matt looked outside the dusk was starting to come in. He took a long breath and to himself he stated, "this is going to be a long night."

**++ Few Hours into the night ++**

Ashley leaned over the bathroom sink, the time was only ten pm and Matt was playing on his computer. They hadn't really talked about what just happened. They had grabbed their food and sat in front of the television watched shows, ate supper, recalled old times while watching some Hardy Show episodes. He had managed to cheer her up but not in the way she wanted. They hadn't exactly solved anything from the conversation. At the time, Ashley regretted telling him she didn't want to think about it. Of course, Matt obliged. He always did.

She washed her face off and walked to the light switch turning it off and walking out. She walked along the second floor hallway. She looked over the railing down into the living room seeing Matt on his lap top. She quietly pushed open his bed room door. Just for old times' sake she wanted to see it one more time. Nothing had changed it seemed, the one place time had stood still. Lucas was sleeping on his back on top of Matt's comforter. She crawled onto the bed with a smile and started scratching Lucas' belly.

"Aren't you so big these days Lukie. Yes, Daddy has been feeding you well." The dog's tail replied back with a wag. "Ashy missed you. Yes she did." She kissed Lucas' nose and she got a reply right back with a small lick to her face. The soft white fur of the dog was comforting to her. She laid her head next to Lucas with a smile. "I don't know what to do Lukie, I can't avoid it forever can I? I haven't even figured out to sign a contract back with Vince yet. It was offered, you know? I just, out of everything going on all I need is him and I can't even be brave enough to ask him." She looks at the dog who twisted his body as though itching his back with the blanket below him. She laughed as the legs kicked about. Lucas hopped over and up onto his paws. He started licking away at Ashley's face as she laughed. Lucas crawled up against her face and laid down with his next to hers. She grabbed one of Matt's pillows putting it under her head while she pets his dog.

"Oh Lucas, you think everything will be okay?" She whispered, "Or did I make it worse?"

Meanwhile, downstairs Matt heard the bathroom door open upstairs. His eyes glanced up seeing her looking at him over the railing. He looked back at the messenger in front of him. Jeff was getting the update on the situation from Matt. Matt tapped his finger waiting for Jeff's advice. Jeff told his brother Beth was going to call Matt. With that the cell phone next to him vibrated across the coffee table. Matt kicked his feet off it and closed the laptop placing it on the coffee table. Matt looked up seeing Ashley had disappeared. Matt put the phone to his ear walking into his office where he could talk.

"Hey Beth." Matt answered quietly.

"_So Jeff updated me, by that I mean I totally read over his shoulder. Tough situation, is there anything I can do?"_ Beth told him back sympathetically.

"Tell me what to say would be awesome." Matt sighed as he collapsed into his computer chair.

"_No one can tell you that Matt, but you do need to talk to her. You've diverted the situation long enough as it is. If you ignore it any longer she'll probably refuse that she meant it."_

"She sounds so.. lost."

"_When do you have to leave for the shows?"_

"I have till day after tomorrow. I was gonna ask her to hang around, what you think?"

"_Depending how the situation goes why not take her to the Raw shows? Maybe seeing her old friends will cheer her up. Maybe there is more to the situation that meets the eye you know? She could just be depressed."_

"Yeah, I'll think about that. I should go talk to her before she goes to bed. I don't want to wake up and find out she fled the house."

"_Good thinking. Good Luck."_

"Thanks, night, tell Jeff night too."

"_Will do Matt, love ya"_ She comforted back.

"Love ya guys too." Matt closed the phone and patted the phone in his hand and looked out the office door frame hearing laughing. He tosses it on the couch before walking around and jogging up the stairs. He quietly walked along the hall. When he was caught, Lucas came rushing out of the room turning the corner and circling Matt's legs. Matt lifted up his dog kissing him on top of the head. He leaned in the door frame to his room wondering what Lucas was running from. He saw Ashley hugging one of his pillows laying horizontal on his bed and her legs hanging off. She was flipping through a book that was at one point on his night stand. Matt set down Lucas who ran and leaped up onto his bed again curling up next to Ashley who stroked the dog without thinking.

"What's the matter Lukie decided you weren't hungry?" Ashley looked at the dog kissing him on the head as well. She smiled getting a kiss in repayment right back. Matt walked closer wondering what she was doing in his room but figured not to startle her. She closed the book putting it back over on his nightstand. "Go talk to Matt for me Lukie. I don't want to." She smiled at the dog trying to beg him to do her bidding. Matt crawled onto the bed leaning on his belly and elbows. She turned and looked at him suddenly embarrassed. "How long have you been in here?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing. So, ready to finally talk about it?" Matt looked over at her with a smile.

"Ha," she laughed slightly, "I can't tell you to pretend I didn't say anything or that I temporarily lost my mind can I?"

"Ash, if I'm guy B.. I'd like to think you'd give me confirmation on this as Guy B here can't figure you out sometimes."

She laughed at Matt while looking at Lucas who had changed his mind of the location and curled up between Ashley's arms as she lies on her stomach as well. "You are Guy B."

"Good then I can tell you now; I'm always here for you. No matter what embarrassing thing you think you've done. And while you may think there is awkward tension, I think it's just in your head. And you will always be my Ashley." Matt smiled trying his best to give her some ease to talk to him.

"I wasn't looking to becoming your girlfriend in one night you know." She looked down at Lucas petting him, "I just, wanted you to know what I was thinking."

"I'm glad you told me."

"I'm glad I did too, well, now at least." She laughed to hide her awkward. "I guess, in my mind I've been playing out the what if's you know? What if I hadn't started dating you after Amy, what if I hadn't left the WWE, what if I hadn't shut out attempting to talk to you? What if I wasn't just a rebound? I just thought, what if, there was a second chance? And it got me thinking about how much I missed you, the guys, the wrestling. Just, something doesn't seem right. I'm not happy with how we are now."

"Beavis, you were never just a rebound to me. Lori, probably was. But you? Never. The timing just wasn't right for either one of us. With the wrestling, why not come with me to the Raw shows in the next couple of days, I have vacation you can come along see your girls, talk to Vince. Who knows maybe he has room for you on the roster."

Of course Lori was just a girl that Matt had fooled around with to get back at Amy but never the less the thought of it made Ashley still uncomfortable. "I couldn't do that. I'd be so in the way."

"No you wouldn't. I insist. Spend a week with me, who knows what happens from there. Maybe we can fix so you are happy with how we are."

"Matt."

"Ashley."

"I don't have any clothes." She said quietly, "Well not enough for a week just a few days."

"I'm sure we have time to go shopping tomorrow. Let me check my schedule." Matt used his hands to make an invisible planner, Oh shoot I'm busy and book solid with a whole day of doing nothing." She elbows him as he smiles at her. "I may even go to bed early tonight."

"I'll believe it when I see it." She smiled at him.

"I'll have you know Miss; I am a great sleeper when I do go to sleep." Ashley leans her head against his shoulder and laughs. Her head against him seemed just right to Matt. Maybe she was getting at something, it's like nothing ever left them. He kissed the top of her head like he always did. "Shopping tomorrow? Just don't think this is a common thing I'll do for you."

"Never." She said between a yawn and hugged his arm now instead of the pillow. Matt looked down at her only able to see her eyes shutting. Lucas was fast asleep between where her arms use to be. Matt rested his jaw on top of her head before tilting his head on top of hers. He looked at the wall in front of him before smirking and closing his eyes just to take a moment to listen to her sleep.

**++Morning++**

Lucas jumped up and down at the front door barking. Ashley squeezed her pillow tightly and buried her face into it. She tried to block out the dog barking. Her eyes were heavy set; she didn't dare look at the alarm clock to figure out the time it was that Lucas was barking. She heard a door open. Her brain was trying to figure out where she was when it had triggered that she was still in Cameron, North Carolina and that dog wasn't her dog at all but Matt's dog. She refused to open her eyes at all; she wasn't ready to get up. She moved closer to her pillow hugging it tighter but unable to move it enough where she was comfortable.

"Matthew," called out an older man's voice. "You still in bed? I'm putting your mail here on your kitchen counter. If you can stop by the house when you get ready I need your help moving some things."

"mhmm" moaned Ashley's pillow responding to the man. Ashley's eyes suddenly opened. She stared into a blue fabric.

"Respond Matthew." The voice called back up the stairs.

"mmhmm" A bit louder from her pillow.

"Matt!" The voice was getting closer; a grunt is heard from the steps as though it was hard with whatever the man was doing.

"What?" the pillow responding. Ashley looks at her pillow more carefully. Her legs were balled up against its legs, her stomach pressed up against it, and her arm pulled between them against the upper chest of what she now connected was Matt Hardy. His head was buried next to hers. She scooted her head up slowly seeing they were laying cross ways still on the bed instead of with the length of the bed. His legs dangled off it. His eyes lost in dream land and all she could think of was they must have fallen asleep talking. Her eyes locked onto his face. She managed to lift his weighted arm off hers as she smiled small and pushed his loose lock of hair out of his face behind his ear. A groan came out again from the still asleep Matt Hardy. She heard the steps come with a thud. That voice she thought, it was the Legend! Matt's dad. Is he coming upstairs? The panic hit her, Should she move? _Oh I so don't want_ _to,_ she thought. _I want to lay here forever._

Half way up the stairs Matt's dad had stopped. "Matt? How long will you be?"

"An hour" without thinking Matt responded.

"I'll call here in an hour if you aren't over then. I'm taking Lucas over to check on Jeff's dogs. Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Yeah, I don't have any food."

"You need to go to the market?"

"I'll go later." Ashley lay motionless has though if she had moved both Hardys would figure out she was there. At that moment, she felt like a teenager who was snuck into her boyfriend's house and his parents didn't know. Matt's own dirty little secret.

"Alright see you in an hour, I'll have breakfast made."

Ashley listened to him walk back down the stairs and talking to Lucas before leaving the house. Matt stretched ever so slightly and rolled onto his back. She felt him move the arm that was under her head but it was then she was positive he must have realized. Matt moved his free arm up to his eyes rubbing them. A big yawn came out of his mouth; he tried to pull his arm again before lifting his head slightly and looked at Ashley. She hadn't moved out of her curled up position but her eyes were looking at him. She smiled slightly.

"Morning" She said quietly.

"Mm," Matt moaned, he looked for his alarm clock but seemed lost and confused. She sat up for him and looked at the clock.

"ugh" She fell back down into the bed. "6 A.M.? Is your dad nuts?" She yawned and also stretched her back bone. Matt responding with another yawn and moved.

"Shopping right?" He remembered.

"Not at six A.M. I'm not leaving this bed till a good ten A.M."

"I have to go help my dad. Do you want breakfast?" Matt kept his eyes closed waiting for her response.

"At ten A.M." She laughed slightly and rolled back into Matt and put her head on his chest. "Don't go."

"I have to, my dad hates waiting for me, and you know that. I'm surprised he didn't drag me out himself." Matt was slowly waking up when out of instinct he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I'll bring you breakfast later." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight once more before sitting up. She complained and slowly sat up next to him. She looked at him with sleep hanging heavily from her eyes.

"We slept in our clothes."

"That's a good thing last I checked, us being nude would make an awkward wake up." Matt stretched his arms out as Ashley laughed.

"I mean not in our pajamas. Can I still sleep in here? Your bed is warm still."

"Go for it." Matt stood up yawning walking over to his closet. He tossed an old t-shirt at Ashley. He pulled off his shirt from the day before and grabbed items of clothing walking into his bathroom. Ashley peeled off her hoodie and then her tank top. She pulled Matt's over sized t-shirt on and kicked off her jeans. She tossed her socks on the ground right next to her clothes. She peels at the covers and slips in between. This felt like a new level of comfort than the position she did sleep in.

**++ Hours later ++**

Matt walked in to his house tossing his keys as his dad sets some groceries on the counter. Matt lays the rest next to it. Gilbert Hardy took his place resting in the kitchen chair taking a rest. He coughed a bit when Matt opened a bottle of water handing it to his dad. He began unpacking the groceries while conversing with his dad.

"You got up without any trouble." Gilbert pointed out.

"Yeah, food was motivation. I'm going to head into the city today Pops, anything you need while I'm there?"

"Nah." Gilbert took a swallow of water. "I have to repair the fencing in the back of Jeff's house today."

"Dogs ruin it again?"

"Jeff this time."

"Hm"

"What do you need from the city; I might have it for you."

Matt put the last of his groceries away. He had realized that he hadn't told his dad about the woman in the bed upstairs. He didn't really want to explain the extended stay of her and what was going on between them. "I told Beth I'd pick up some things for her, she left me a list."

"Oh" Gilbert just accepted the answer assuming it was nothing but the truth. He had no reason not to accept that truth.

Meanwhile, upstairs a mini alarm went off. Ashley groaned and hugged the real pillow this time. She looked through her blond hair in her face at the clock and laughed a small laugh. "Ten A.M. Cute Matt." She rolled over putting her hands on the top of her head with a yawn. She looked over at a small table by the foot of his bed. It wasn't there when she fell asleep. She slowly sat up and crawled to the end of the bed snatching the Card off the table.

_Morning! Ten a.m. If you wake up before the alarm, go back to bed. I won't be home. I'm out with my dad, in the envelope you hold is your instructions. Enjoy your weed. Matt._

Ashley smiled and looked at the dandelion in the glass of water, it was already slightly dying obviously had been there for a couple of hours. She twists the envelope around using her nails to open it. She pulls out a piece of paper carefully unfolding it.

_Look at you following directions. That or this is getting completely ignored. I'll know when I see you if you read it. Your laundry from last night as you see is no longer on the floor,_ Ashley looked around the floor realizing this is true. She looks back at the letter. _It is in the wash. So you can have more clothes for the week. Your luggage is in the master bath. Pick out an outfit come downstairs and there is breakfast for you. Take it, eat it, and make yummy noises. And I'll see you later. Matt_

Ashley had the widest grin on her face as she wanted to get this day started faster because of that. She hopped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Downstairs Gilbert Hardy looks upstairs hearing the shower turn on. Matt froze mid writing off a check for a bill. "Who is here?" Gilbert said perplexed.

"Um, Ashley. Pops, you remember her." Matt tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I know who she is Matt, but why is she hiding upstairs."

"She isn't hiding, she is um sleeping."

"Well why didn't you say she was here, I would have made her breakfast too."

"She was still really tired from last night." Matt turned defensively. "I only mean we stayed up talking."

"I don't need to know what you do with your women in your life Matt." Gilbert stood up taking his water bottle. "I'll get out of your way."

"Dad-"

"No, not another word, tell her I say hello."

Matt sighed knowing his dad wasn't actually hurt but was just doing what he always did. He was laying on the guilt thick just to get a reaction from Matt. Matt shook his head following him to the door. "I'll get Lucas when we get back from shopping." Gilbert nodded acknowledging Matt.

Matt shut the door behind his dad. He raised his hands above his head and sighed. He hadn't even noticed the shower turn off upstairs. Ashley came out in a black mini and a white tank top. She comes down the steps in excitement before nearly tackling Matt jumping making him catch her. He hugs her tight around the waist trying to embrace from tipping over. She laughs as they were slightly falling over.

"Matt- Ah don't you dare drop me-" Ashley clutches her arms around his neck tight trying not to fall. Matt was trying to get a good balance but it just wasn't happening. They both tumble down to the ground when Ashley catches her feet on the ground almost standing but forgetting her arms were around his neck and went down on to his side. "And scene." She laughed cuing the nonexistent director. Matt laughed slightly before shoving her off him making her just laughs more. He looks at her and does a push up taunting her before jolting up and running to the kitchen. She gets to her knees running after him when she runs into the kitchen she gets sprayed with the hose from the sink. She squeals and runs out of the kitchen around the corner. "Matt!! Now I'm soaking wet and have to change my shirt again!"

"I don't know any guy that would complain about a wet white tank."

"I know some police officers that would." Matt walks around the corner holding out a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. She looks at him eying him untrusting. She takes the plate and walks over to the table past him. She sits down starting to eat. Matt hops up on the counter going back to figuring out his bills. "Thank you for the card mister hardy."

"Not a problem, Beavis." The phone started ringing as Ashley looked at it then over at Matt. "Let ring, my day is booked with a certain dirty diva." She smiled getting a wink from Matt while he was paying his bills. She kept eating when the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Matt! It's Eve! You'll never guess what your brother just did! Ha well I got pictures of it but you totally have to check your cell I sent you photos this morning." Ashley slowed her eating not wanting to listen but half cared. "Anyway, I'll talk to you tonight I have to tell you the story. Laters!" The answer machine clicked off and started blinking one message. Matt didn't even look up from his bills to him; it was just a friend calling. He didn't even think about what Ashley would have thought about it.

"Tonight?" Ashley said quietly.

"Yeah, I normally talk to her the night before I start packing. Jeff normally does something stupid." Matt hopped off the counter and was putting checks in envelopes. "What's wrong? My food doesn't taste good?"

"It's fine. Just, I've hit my limit."

"Okay well put it in the fridge and we'll go shopping you'll be hungry after probably. We just have to drop off these bills on the way out there alright?" Ashley nods and picks up the plate when Matt grabs a serving bowl flipping it over putting it on top to form a cover. They put it in the fridge. "After you my lady." Matt smirked as Ashley only gave a weak smile and headed towards the garage picking up her purse on the way to the garage.

"Forgetting something?" Matt tried to remind Ashley.

"Huh?" Matt points at her tank top. "Oh shoot" she hands him her purse and walks into the laundry room. She opens the dryer and pulls out the band tank top she was wearing yesterday. She peels off the white tank top laying it across the dryer and slips on the now clean tank. She shuts the door and grabs the purse from him and slips her flip flops on. Matt puts his hand on her lower back guiding her down the steps into his garage.

* * *

AN: Oh the setting up. Ha! Hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm loving writing it. Next Chapter's theme _Jealousy is only one word but means a billion things._


	3. 003: Always Waiting

"**My Stupid Mouth"**  
_Matt Hardy/Ashley Massaro_

Thanks for the Reviews: Big thanks to **Expect-the-Unexpected75** and **ijnfleetadmiral** for the review on Chapter Two. And **rory21** on the review on Chapter One. It was much appreciated keep them coming.

Reviews are Love

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Always Waiting."**

"ASHLEY!" Matt stood next to his car. Shannon pulled up and parked right behind Matt's car.

"What's up bro" The two, in a guy like manner, smack hands. Shannon grinned at his friend. "Thought you were busy today? I see now when you tell me you are busy today you mean standing by your car. What are you doing?"

"Well Shannon, I figured anti theft devices were worthless and have decided that it would be my own personal duty to guard my own car outside my own house. You know, instead of parking in my garage, with my alarm system."

"Well that sounds like a worthy cause but no beer is involved." Shannon complained twirling his own car keys around his finger and hopped up sitting on Matt's trunk only getting a glance from the owner.

"Whatcha doing here man?" Matt looked over at Shannon, he didn't even bother telling Shannon the real reason he was outside.

"Hardy Show taping remember? Jeff is getting home tonight. And since you leave in the morning we figured night taping."

Matt put his hand to his forehead. "I completely forgot."

"Yeah we tried to call you about it. Your phone was off or something." Shannon blew a bubble with his gum when Matt in response to it pops Shannon's bubble with his finger. Shannon used his tongue and finger tips to peel the stuck gum pieces off his face. "Anywho, how was your awkward day with Ashley – oh." Shannon stops in mid sentence as Ashley comes out with a bucket in hand and her bikini on and gym shorts.

"Found the car stuff! See! Told you I'd clean your car for spilling in it. SHANNON! Hi!"

Shannon gives Matt a perverted grin and raises his eyebrows. He begins speaking so only Matt can hear him, "I see it went well then, more than awkward, some awkward make up sex, some awkward car washing, some awkward – OW!" Shannon gets hit upside the head by Matt who pushes off the car and walks around opening the passenger side.

"Hi Ashley." Shannon rubbed the back of his head looking at Ashley. She walked around the car with a smile. "What are you cleaning up?" Shannon resisted the sexual implications that could easily be added to that comment. As the look from Matt was something he only saw if a guest was around.

"Oh I totally was a klutz and spilled my soda inside the car when Matt hit a bump on the dirt road. I spilled all over myself too. Complete embarrassment. My purse got covered too."

Smacking his gum, Shannon didn't look away from Matt with his devious grin, "You don't say. Soda.. All over you. It get on your shirt?"

"Yeah totally sucks to cause I had JUST washed that shirt, well Matt did while I was sleeping. But the shirt I was wearing earlier also got water all over it." Shannon gave Matt a knowing look. "But," With a smile she continued, "Since we just went shopping no harm done anyway."

"Shopping? Well didn't you guys just have a girls day. Did you get Matt to get a manicure too?" Shannon once again got a hit upside the head. Ashley smiled half missing those two's teasing of each other. She was cleaning her side of the car while Shannon nudged Matt to walk with him. "So should I start planning the reunion party now or later?" Shannon smirked walked towards his car. Matt looks over at his car with Ashley inside and back at Shannon.

"We are just friends Shannon."

"Yeah, Friends, right. The two wet shirts in one day, washing her clothes, taking her shopping, that sure sounds like dating to me." Shannon said in a knowing way.

"Yeah, like you know anything about washing clothes. Tell me, when was the last time Julie didn't wash your clothes." Shannon looked half offended at this statement about his wife from Matt. Just before he could say anything another car pulls up to the house. Matt and Shannon whirl around to see who the new arrival is.

"Gentleman," Shane Helms took a bow getting out of his car walking over getting a hug from his best friend Matt. "What's your car doing out of the garage Matt, Are we road tripping for the shoot—Ashley—Hi." Shane seems flabbergasted at the sight of Ashley getting out of the car. She shuts the door and passes the soap bucket to Matt.

"Hi Shane," She gives him a friendly wave. "I think I got everything clean. I see you boys are having a gathering huh?"

"Yep, Hardy Show Taping." Shannon filled her in.

"Well don't mind me, I'm going to go and get in the hot tub." She smiles and kisses Matt on the cheek. "Thank you for today." At the moment, she walked away Matt watched her for a brief moment before getting hit across the chest from Shane. Only a chop Ric Flair would be proud of. It knocked the breath out of Matt quickly.

"You didn't tell me you guys were together again." Shane protested.

Between the gasping, "Cause-" Another breath was gasped for as Matt was hunched over holding his chest, "We aren't." Matt rubbed his chest. Shannon looked at Shane with a 'sure they aren't look' exchanged between the two.

"Yeah Shane, they only went shopping, spent a mysteriously quiet night together and Matt washed her clothes." Shannon chimed in.

"A night together?" Shane looked back at Matt. "Like.. one night stand mistake?"

Matt stood up straight regaining composure. "No, we didn't sleep together, well, we slept together-"

"See!" Shannon interrupted.

"We SLEPT literally. But we were talking."

"So she bore you to sleep?" Shannon seemed unenthusiastic now about this story.

"No, I was the one that last said something, I think."

"Oh god, you bore yourself and her to sleep." Shannon complained.

"He probably told her the story about the time he ate at his favorite restaurant and they remembered who he was." Shane added on. This only received a positive response from Shannon, a high five and laughter. Matt looked at them.

"It probably was as good as your ECW interviews." Matt dug deep at Shane. Shane held his heart and clutches Shannon's shirt.

"He got me! Shannon, I've always loved you, tell Talia I love her, call my family." He falls to the dirt ground holding his heart with Shannon getting on his knees going along with the scene. "I leave you everything except Talia." Shannon buried his head on Shane's chest over acting.

"Why God? Why do you take them from me so young!" Shannon fake wept. Matt sighed at the sight. "Why don't you give me the luxury of two wives in Julie and Talia! WHY!!!" Shannon screamed into the heavens.

Matt took the soap bucket and dumped it over the both of them making Shane swallow some of the soap. He starts coughing and spitting the soapy water. Shannon coughs along in whining. Finally another car pulls up as Beth Britt, Jeff's long time girlfriend, and Jeff gets out of a car. Jeff put his hands in his pockets strolling towards the scene on the ground.

"Do I want to know?" The younger hardy looked at his big brother.

"Shane is dying, so I was cleansing his soul." Matt said nonchalantly.

"Well you know Matt, somebody has to do it. Not sure they'd let his mouth in a church." Beth grinned as Shane looked at her offended.

"Beth, we are meant to stick together." Shane whined.

"Sorry, he has the food." She grins and pats Matt's shoulder heading into the house.

"Watch out for ASHLEY, BETH!" Shannon screamed at Beth. Beth turned and gave Matt a look. He rolled his eyes and shooed her. Beth looked at Jeff with a smile like 'what the hell'. She headed into the house to go after the food.

"So Ashley? Huh?" Jeff played dumb, "How's that going for ya?"

"You already know. I told you this morning." Shannon and Shane instantly whirl their heads at Jeff for confirmation. Nothing but shock and hurt as the expression on their faces.

"Yeah," Jeff chuckles. "I just wanted to see their faces. They hate when I know stuff and they don't. I'm gonna go say hi to her, where she at?"

"Hot tub" Matt put his hands in his pockets, as Jeff walks past patting the wet Mohawk on Shannon's head and heads into the house.

"Do you just tell everyone things but us two?" Shane complained standing up covered in mud that had formed from the dirt and soap water.

"Basically." Matt grinned, "Mind you, Shannon was the first to see her." Matt turned on his heels still talking, "And apparently you were there when she called Shane."

Shane smacks Shannon, "You sold me out?"

"Only about that! Not about the tin foil." Shannon responded defensively.

"Ashley told me about the tin foil." Matt walked into his house. Shane pie faced Shannon back into the mud and stands up jogging after Matt.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shannon ran after them inside the house.

**++ After The Hardy Show Taping ++**

The group sat at an outdoor table that was right by Matt's hot tub that was playing music and lights were on. The crew all decided they were heading out so it was left with the Carolina crew: Shannon, Shane, Jeff, Beth, Matt, Talia (aka Velvet Sky/Shane Helm's girlfriend) and of course Ashley. Talia was of course only stopping by to visit Shane before she had to go to TNA's Impact tapings. They all had drinks on the table laughing away.

"Alright boys, I'm kidnapping Beth and Ashley. Behave." Talia and the two other girls follow her into the kitchen. Shannon looked at the guys.

"Shannon, where is Julie?" Shane questioned just then realizing Shannon's wife wasn't around.

"Oh." Shannon thought for a second like he had forgotten. "If you guys are home—Oh shit!" Shannon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and ran off the deck calling his wife. Shannon's wife was also employed by WWE and Shannon had apparently turned off his phone for the taping. Matt chuckled taking a sip of his beer looking at the guys also laughing at Shannon's memory.

"So Matt, What's going on with you and Ashley really?" Shane knew he could break Matt into talking about it sooner or later.

"If I knew Shane, I'd tell you." Matt clutched his beer.

"You do know Matt; you are just pretending you don't." Jeff said between the drinking of his beer. Matt laughs shaking his head. He and the guys didn't know the girls were still giggling about their little reunion again in the kitchen while getting chips and dip. A chore that obviously took a few seconds, Talia missed seeing the girls and she always got a long with Ashley for the most part.

"Aw," Beth cooed at Ashley's story about thinking Matt was her pillow and Gilbert coming up. "That's sweet. "

"I know." Ashley gushed, she puts her hands to her cheeks feeling them warming up thinking about Matt. "I took a long shot coming here, and no matter what happens, I don't regret it."

"Well, you guys worked so well before. It was just timing right?" Talia looked at Ashley questioning. No one really knew exactly what happened between Matt and Ashley before but no one bothered trying to pressure the two for answers.

"Yeah," Ashley ran her hand through her hair pulling it over to one side tilting her head. "A lot of things were going on that neither one of us could manage to keep a relationship going and sanity at the time."

"Well either way it's good to have you back in Hardy country." Beth smiled

"It's great just seeing these guys again," Ashley looked through the glass door at Matt laughing with Shane and Jeff. "They always cheer me up."

"They are messes though," Talia laughed and picked up her purse sliding it on her shoulder. "in a good way of course."

"Jeff can be more than a mess sometimes." Beth laughed. "You are leaving so soon Talia?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna snag Shane too. You can have him back after I'm done with him." She winks with a giggle in her words. "I have to head to the Impact taping tomorrow afternoon so it was really just a pit stop."

Ashley and Beth join in with a hug seeing Talia. Ashley almost wanted to cry she couldn't think of the next time she might see these two girls. Where as Beth's thoughts were more positive thinking they all will just see each other.

"Ladies," Shannon Moore walked in, "You may hug me. I understand my absence is to be mourned over." The three girls separate looking over at the punk. They break out laughing at him. Talia walked over and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Shan."

"What leaving so soon?" Shannon seemed puzzled.

"Mhmm, and I'm taking Shane with me, why you wanna trade? I'll take Julie you have Shane." Talia giggled.

Shannon took a moment before thinking about answering that. He was more focused on the thought of Talia and Julie. But his thoughts were interrupted, "Dude! Don't think about it!" The exclamation was from Shane who now has Talia hugging him around the waist laughing into him.

"I wasn't thinking about us chill out." Shannon quickly defended himself.

"I'm telling Julie you have a thing for Shane." Jeff piped in as the rest enter the house.

"Go ahead. She won't believe it." Shannon challenged.

"Don't we have photos of you two—" Beth instantly got her mouth covered by Shannon. Talia seemed extremely interested. Ashley hopped up sitting on the counter enjoying the show. Matt walked over patting her knee looking at Shannon shushing Beth. Ashley pulled Matt in hugging him around the neck and resting her head on his shoulders as the two watched the group.

"Wait wait- Pictures of what?" Talia tries to get the information out of Beth.

Beth grabbed Shannon's hands trying to peel them off and all she managed to squeak out was a muffled JEFF. Shannon puts her in a head lock and picks up a spatula fending off Jeff from trying to help Beth. "She did this to herself!" Shannon squawks at Jeff. The doorbell rings.

"No! Shannon! Let her tell me." Talia tried to chase after Shannon who was now taking Beth captive to the front door. Shane runs after Talia, Shannon, Beth and Jeff. Ashley laughed putting her mouth down on Matt's shoulder trying to hold in the laughter.

"Wanna follow?" Matt looked over his shoulder. Ashley nods as Matt grabs her around the waist picking her off the counter helping her to the ground and grabbing her hand walking her into the kitchen doorway. She instantly leans against Matt to get a good view. Shannon slaps Jeff hard across the face with the spatula. Jeff holds his face in pain making Shane fall to the ground with laughter. Shannon opens the door. Jeff hops up quickly in sight of who it was. He grabs Julie by the arm and yanks her holding her hostage now.

"Not fair!" Shannon complained. "Leave her out of this!"

"Hi Matt." Julie laughed as Jeff pushes her behind him and taunts Shannon. Ashley grabbed Julie pulling her out of the war zone going on in the door entrance.

"Hi Julie." Matt said through laughter watching the group.

"Hi Sweetie." Julie rubbed Ashley's shoulder suddenly realizing the dirty diva was in really there. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." Ashley said with a grin.

"Hit me with the spatula again Shannon, I dare you!" Jeff challenged him. Shannon went for a swing only to get grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the stairs. Beth topples over with Shannon. Everyone covered their mouths hoping Beth was okay. She laughed and grabbed Jeff yanking him down in pay back.

"What are they fighting about?" Julie whispers.

"You know, I don't remember." Ashley laughed.

Talia jumps on Jeff putting him in a headlock. "How dare you bring harm to Beth!" She said laughing; suddenly this was an attack Jeff party. Shane was already on the ground still laughing from before. Jeff swung around and quickly tagged Ashley's hand.

"Tag!" Jeff called. Ashley grabbed Talia by the waist and yanked her off. The two girls start throwing fake punches back and forth. Ashley grabbed Talia by the hair and hair tossed her onto the couch. Jeff and Shannon started to fake brawl on the stairs that woke a sleeping Lucas. Who responded with barking running up the stairs and barking more. Talia laid on the couch as Ashley pinned her. Shane ran over and started counting.

"One.. Two.. Oh something is in my eye." He turns away. Matt hits a fake elbow smash on Shane and starts counting.

"One, two, Three! And your winners; Jeff Hardy and Ashley Massaro!" Jeff started celebrating on the top of the stairs with Shannon screaming 'no!' while sitting on the stairs. Talia rolled off the couch laughing. Jeff ran down the stairs lifting up Ashley by the waist.

"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!" Jeff chanted while holding Ashley in the air. He passes her to Matt who takes her from his brother. He sets her on the back of the couch as she hugs his waist pushing her messed up hair out of her face. She hugged his waist tightly for balance _Okay so, they all were a little drunk, _she was aware of this. _Poor Julie and Shane were the only sober people in the house. _Talia got up off the floor and helped pick Shane up who takes her car keys from her.

"Alright, brawl over." Shane announced, "But Talia and I are heading out. Peace my citizens." Shane high fived Shannon. Talia waved goodbye as they all say bye to the two as they head out. Shane popped his head in the door. "Matt I'll get my car tomorrow." Matt nodded with a wave soon followed.

Julie walked over grabbing Shannon's hands walking him down the stairs. "So you guys had a good night of fun huh?"

"Too much fun." Beth laughed now sitting on Jeff's lap in a chair.

"That why he forgot I was coming home." Julie kissed Shannon with a forgiving small kiss.

"Basically," Jeff laughed.

"What can we say? He is a hopeless cause," Matt followed, "we tried to warn you." Shannon looked at Matt offended.

"Your fault for marrying him." Ashley giggled.

"Isn't it a shame?" Julie smiled looking at Shannon. "I should have married him for his money, Instead of his personality."

"Yeah cause his personality stinks." Jeff chimed in. Ashley couldn't help but look at the two couples in the room and be slightly jealous. She may have been hugging Matt, but to her, it almost didn't seem like enough. She had a smile plastered on her face while they all ribbed at Shannon. Matt's laugh against her head soothed her in a way. Many nights she had fallen asleep on him while watching a movie or talking to people. Just his laughing, charisma, and personality all together seemed so calm and collected. There has to be something there she thought, he is giving her attention like he use to. _Does that mean anything?_ She wondered_. Or was she just being kind ol' Matt Hardy._

"Who needs a lift?" Julie asked, "As I know you all have been drinking."

This made Ashley snap out of her thoughts. As Matt moved away from her, she caught her unstable self a bit with the back of the couch and her hands. Matt walked over looking for something. She would know what if she was paying attention.

"Is it fine if I walk over and get the car later Matt?" Beth asked.

"You don't live that far away Beth, of course you can." Matt responded.

"We are going to walk, or stagger our way home." Beth smiled, "I'm not too tipsy. I can take care of this guy." She pats Jeff's stomach.

"Well, Shannon and I will come tomorrow to get his car." Julie told him. Matt nodded walking into his kitchen.

"Night, Nice seeing you again Ashley." Julie and Shannon waved. Ashley held herself waving her hand. Beth and Jeff wave at her too as the couples leave out the front door. It was probably around three a.m. Ashley moved her hand to push her hair out of her face before falling back on the couch. Which triggered her tipsy self to have a giggle fit laughing at herself. Matt laughed walking over pulling her up by the wrist. He hands her a glass of water. She shifts back slightly as Matt braces her with a smile.

"Had too much fun tonight did you?" Matt smiled as she was trying to drink her water between laughs.

"I'm not drunk Matt," She hops off the couch and starts to fall over as Matt catches her. "Okay," She puts a finger to her mouth shushing between a giggle. "Maybe a tiny bit. Don't think less of me." She smiles. "I know what's going on and everything, just, I can't feel my feet." She laughs.

"Okay, time to get food in you, to soak up what you drank. I only would think less of you if you were as drunk as Shannon." He escorts her to the kitchen and sets her down. She places her glass on the table. He walked over putting some bread slices in the toaster. "Toast coming up."

"You are so good to me Matt." She smiles at him looking over the back of the chair. Matt leans his hand on the counter.

"Well you say that now but really, you spent more nights taking care after me before than I ever did for you." Matt smirks at her smiling at him, "Besides, tomorrow when you have a hangover you'll decide how much you are grateful that I'm the one taking care of you. Cause we have a travel day ahead of us to Raw."

Ashley moaned putting her head on the table. "I forgot! I totally shouldn't have drank! I'm going to be hung over all day!" She complained.

The toast popped up as Matt put some butter and cinnamon on it for Ashley putting it in front of it. He sits down next to her as she instantly puts her hand on his knee. "Thank you. You know they call it liquid courage for a reason, because all these things I want to tell you are coming up and I can't figure out what to say."

"Well, you can save it for tomorrow." He kisses her forehead and walks over to the fridge to find something for him.

"No," Ashley turned looking at him, she honestly wasn't that drunk. Earlier in the night maybe, but it was winding down. She knew and was aware of everything she was saying, her balance was a tiny bit off but for the most part she felt fine. Matt turned looking at her while he took a bit out of cold pizza. "I was jealous."

Matt seemed puzzled by this, "Jealous of?"

"Shannon." She says which only got Matt to burst out laughing. "What!? It's not funny Matt!" She protested.

"I'm sorry, but Beavis, you must be a bit more drunk than you think you are. You just said you were jealous of Shannon."

"I am! I mean, he is married Matt. Married, the here comes the bride, wedding bells, rings, tying the knot. Do you take this woman, do you take this man. Married."

"I get you, I know what marriage is."

"Why can't I have that?" She said in a sad voice. Matt suddenly felt his heart break. He saw how upset she was. "Why do I always have to wait?"

Matt swallowed his bite of pizza. He always thought he would find a girl, get married and have kids. That's his dream, but looking at Ashley right then. He could sympathize with her. He knew what she was thinking; hell most of his friends were in relationships or otherwise married. Ashley took a bite of her toast. She looked over at Matt.

"Will I ever get that?" Matt walked over to her the moment she said that. He sits in the chair next to her grabbing her hand and kisses it lightly.

"Look at me," Ashley's eyes lock up at Matt. "You'll get that. With your personality, and your great smile, beautiful eyes, a knockout like you won't stay on the market for long."

"Yeah?" She said with hope, knowing he meant every word he was saying.

"Yeah. Ash, you are gorgeous, any guy that wouldn't want to be with you is crazy." Matt smiled at her and kissed her on the hand again. "Eat your toast and drink your water. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Matt released her hand and walked back over to his piece of pizza on the counter. Ashley picked at the toast bit thinking. All she thought was, _I don't want any guy. I want you._ But knew with the look in his eyes he was truly serious but maybe he wasn't on the same page as her, hell they might be in completely different chapters. "I'm going to go check my email. If you need me you know where to find me."

Matt walked into his office with his piece of pizza. He didn't see it as escaping; he almost felt if he left the room Ashley would eat her food. Ashley soon finished her bread and water. She placed the dishes in the sink before scooping up Lucas who had himself just finished his food. She stroked his head and walked towards the office. She leaned in the doorway holding Matt's dog. She had the admiring smile on her face watching Matt comment away on websites. "What time are we waking up tomorrow?" Ashley quietly said. Matt turned his chair around looking at Lucas in Ashley's arms before looking at her.

"Uh early. What time is it now?"

"Four." Ashley points out.

"Well four hours of sleep sounds good right? 8 a.m. The flight is at 11." Matt shut his laptop before standing up scratching Lucas head. "Probably should sleep then huh Lucas?" Matt kisses his dogs head.

"Probably." Ashley said still in her quiet tone. He looks at her with a smile. "What?" She responded to his smile.

"Nothing. To bed." He turns her around slightly helping her up the stairs just in case she was still tipsy. They head down the hall to the guest room. Matt opened the door as Ashley set down Lucas who seems parted on which room to sleep in. "Go on Lucas, you know you like that bed better." Lucas ran into Ashley's guest room jumping up on the bed. She puts her hand on his hip looking at him.

"Thank you, for everything." She stared at him in the eyes. Matt almost seemingly got butterflies that moment from her look. He swallowed hard.

"Not a problem." He kisses her on the head. "Sleep well." Ashley closed her eyes feeling his warm breath on her forehead. She kept her hands on his waist line soaking up the kiss on the forehead as if it was a dream. Matt pulled away looking at her, He smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Bed." He said quietly and walked to his room. Ashley ran her hands on the door frame looking at him getting a final smile good night from him before he pushed open the door to his room leaving her sights. This left the widest smile across Ashley's face. She falls against the door putting her hand on her heart walking back to her bed with Lucas laying there before squealing in excitement quietly into her pillow.

**++ Follow the White Rabbit ++**

The alarm continued going off. Matt swatted at it a few times before knocking it to the ground. He rolled over on his side pressing his face into his pillow. Lucas ran down the stairs barking once again. Ashley's eyes open up in the guest room hearing the dog again. She looks over at her clock. 10:15 a.m. it read. She rolled over before shooting up. She runs out of the room wearing boxers and a sports bra. She runs down the hallway, pushing open Matt's door before crawling on his bed shaking him awake. He rubs his eyes trying to focus what was going on. "Matt, wake up! MATT!" Ashley jerked him finally awake.

"What, what's wrong?" Matt grumbled.

"It's 10:15! We aren't going to make the flight!" Ashley said in a panic. Matt quickly shot up bonking his head into hers. "Ah!" She rubs her forehead. Matt holds his head rolling out of bed. He quickly jerks open his closet.

"Get dressed! We'll get breakfast after the flight!" Matt instructed making Ashley flee out of the room. It wasn't till just then she noticed the splitting headache, she wasn't sure if it was from the meeting heads with Matt or alcohol wanted to be her friend still. Lucas continued barking. She heard Matt yelling at Lucas from his room. Suddenly there was a tumble down the stairs. Ashley fled out of the room pulling a t-shirt on at the process. "It's just my suitcase!" Matt yelled running back into his room. The front door opened as Beth was talking to Lucas.

"Morning Lucas! Ready for breakfast and a walk? Daddy hopefully said bye to you—" Beth stopped mid sentence seeing the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. "Matt?" She said worried something had happened. Matt came jolting down the stairs rush towards his laundry room past her, "I thought you had a flight at eleven!" Beth shadowed him.

"I do!" Matt ran past her to the kitchen. "My wallet, my wallet" Matt kept repeating that when Beth stepped in to help. After all, all the times Jeff was late she was use to a panic search. Ashley ran down the stairs with her suitcase full of clothes dropping it next to Matt's. She looked knowing him almost forgot his wrestling gear bag.

"Matt, where is your wrestling gear?" Ashley called out.

"My wallet!" Matt panicked.

"What?" Ashley now puzzled. Matt ran past her into the living room tossing her his gym bag. She nearly tipped over in the weight of his wrestling gear bag. Beth handed Matt quickly his wallet.

"Thank you Beth." Matt kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Lucas." Matt picked up the two plane tickets and his bag and Ashley's. They fled out the front door.

"Wait!" Ashley's head was throbbing as she called out for Matt. Matt turned looking at her. "How are we getting to the airport?" Ashley still puzzled, long time parking seemed like a poor choice.

Beth came out with Lucas in hand opening the trunk giving Matt and Ashley a knowing look. "I was wondering what you guys were thinking."

"Thank you Beth, hero- you." Matt threw the bags in the trunk before taking his gear bag from Ashley throwing that in there too. He shuts it and grabs Ashley by the hand practically stuffing her in the car.

* * *

AN: Thank you to those following the story 3 means a lot. Hopefully you are enjoying how this is going? Got a suggestion or comment, Review it!


	4. 004: An Unexpected Guest

"**My Stupid Mouth"**  
_Matt Hardy/Ashley Massaro_

Thanks for the Reviews: **rory21** big thanks to her for reviewing Chapter two! Don't be shy to comment. Anything you say whether it's

Reviews are Love

* * *

**Chapter Four: An Unexpected Guest**

The cab pulls up to the arena as Ashley leans forward paying the driver. Matt slides out first and offers his hand out to help Ashley out. The cab driver walks around opening the trunk letting them get out their bags. Ashley dragged her wheeled suitcase away from the street. She turns her pink hair getting caught in the Austin, Texas hot dry weather. She pushes it out of her eyes again. Matt thanks the driver turning around slinging his bag across his shoulder and dragging his wheeled suitcase. He grabs Ashley's free hand not thinking anything of it rushing her towards the back arena entrance.

"Matt, Wait!" She trips a bit at the rushing. Matt looked back while practically jogging the two into the arena. Ashley clutches her hand tighter to him afraid that if he let go she'd be left outside of the arena.

"Come on Ash, get those legs of yours moving." Matt teased as he pulled open the door. Ashley narrowed her eyes knowing now wasn't the time to try and cause a battle with Matt. Matt pulled her down the staff cramped hallways of the arena that Monday Night Raw was performing at. She saw Mickie James who had a face of shock after seeing the dirty diva.

"Ash!?" Mickie called out stepping farther out into the hall as Matt Hardy zooms Ashley past.

"Hi Mick! I'll come talk to you after—" Ashley realized Mickie could no longer hear her with Matt tugging her down the hall so fast. He pulls her into a locker room making a bunch of guys stand up. Ashley raises her hand up covering her eyes quickly. "I'm not looking!" She quickly defends herself. Matt lets go of her hand tossing his bag on a bench. He walks back over to her grabbing her shoulders spinning her around towards the door.

"Wait outside okay? I have to get dressed the show is going to start really soon and if Vince finds out I was late—" Matt was suddenly interrupted by MVP.

"He already was looking for you." Matt turns looking at MVP sitting on the bench. "I can tell by that look on your face you are about to go into a state of shock. So get dressed, chill with me, and I'll cover for you."

Matt took a sigh of relief. Ashley taps Matt's arm. "Um Matt, I don't have a visitor pass." She stares at him.

"I can take her to get one." Brian Kendrick walked out of the bathroom. Matt pats Brian's arm thanking him. Ashley grins widely at her old friend.

"Go with Brian, I'll find you in a bit okay?" Matt looked at her concerned. She nodded as Matt walked over quickly to his bag. He turned looking as Ashley hugged Brian with a happy hello walking with him out of the locker room.

"How long have you and Ashley been dating again?" MVP enquired. Matt was in the midst of changing. He decided it wasn't worth the time to answer as they hadn't been and he hasn't really figured out how he did feel about her. Matt quickly pulled on his wrestling tights and starts taping his wrists. MVP took the hint that Matt was not the person to ask questions to tonight.

**++ Old Friends ++**

Ashley smiled talking to Brian and Mickie James with her new visitor pass pinned to her jean skirt. "--Yeah, so, I came with Matt. I think he forgot I live in Austin cause he took me out shopping but didn't bother telling me Raw was here. If I had known that I would have told him to hold his money." She giggled at Mickie.

"Aw, well it was sweet of him anyway; he always looked out for you."

"Here he is!" Brian exclaimed. Ashley was still smiling wide with Mickie before both girls turn to see who Brian was talking about. Ashley's expression quickly dropped to a new level of shock. Mickie took one smile at the guest before looking over at Ashley's expression. She now knew that she might have to hold up Ashley from passing out.

"Hi." A deep male voice spoke to Ashley.

"Um, Hehe, She says hi." Mickie hits her elbow in to Ashley's side. Ashley takes a moment to close her mouth and looked at Mickie then back at … him.

"Paul." Ashley said only letting a small smile come from her mouth still in awe at Paul London's presence. Brian distracted her by bringing both into a group hug.

"Look we are all back together for one night! And I'm the only one still hired by WWE." Brian said with a wide smile and teasingly to both former group members. Ashley couldn't believe her eyes. Paul shot Brian a look. "Only jokin! Jeez tough crowd huh Micks?" Brian let go of them elbowing Mickie's elbow. Mickie was still watching the eye contact between the two.

"Brian, five minutes." A staff member walks past. Brian pats both of their shoulders.

"I'll let you two love birds get back to reuniting. Escort me Mickie? No? Later Gators!" Brian cockily walked away in his THE Brian Kendrick persona attitude.

"Ash, did you want to go to the soda machine now?" Mickie strongly hinted trying to help Ashley get out of the awkward situation.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to her alone is that okay?" Paul said putting his hands in his pocket. Ashley looks quickly at Mickie who nods walking away still looking back a bit nervous for her. Ashley slowly put her eyes up to Paul.

"What's with that look? You act like you didn't know I lived in Austin," He said with a smirk. "Remember you use to live with me."

Ashley couldn't believe Guy A, unreliable guy A was standing there. Right in front of her, she still wasn't sure what to think. She knew for a fact Paul still liked her, in fact he had been trying to get them to go on a date again for weeks, months even. But after she had found out about Matt and Paul's internet throws back and forth at each other, it didn't seem worth it. Paul sometimes said horribly mean things to Ashley when he'd find out she was still in contact with Matt let alone wanting to go back to the WWE. So to her surprise someone so recently that was so anti-WWE being backstage on the SAME night she made a surprise visit to Raw was a little daunting.

"I'm here with Matt." Like word vomit it toppled out of her mouth. She gave him a look of slight fear and confusion.

"Oh, I was going to ask you where you had been since I dropped by your house earlier this week. But, I see you were shacking up with him. What did he say this time to make you crawling back to North Carolina? Ash," He put his hands on her shoulders which use to be comforting now sent loud booms of don't touch me screaming in her head. "Ash, I don't want to see you hurt again. Please tell me you know what you are doing."

For a while now it had gotten harder and harder to speak to Paul. His hands, gestures and eyes said one thing but his mouth spoke another. Nothing was coming up, not even a thing to defend Matt. It wasn't even him that asked her to come she thought. She was the one chasing Matt this time. "Um," Her thoughts had escaped her. Paul instantly pulled her into a hug as he rested his head next to hers. Matt walked out from around a corner joking with MVP about something.

"I'll talk to you later man." Matt said with a smile as Montel walked off. Matt looked down the hall looking for Ashley. He turned the corner seeing Paul London hugging Ashley tight and her arms lightly placed on his sides. Paul kissed Ashley's head stroking her hair. Matt froze as if someone hit him with a freeze ray. His chest started compressing in as he felt everything get to a new level of hard to breathe. He turned the corner as Eve jumps up at him.

"Hi!" She says with a wide grin. She quickly runs in for a hug.

"Eve?" He managed to cough out.

"No! It's Kelly, she just suddenly changed to me." She smiled wide at him, "Of course it's me. I'm did a Superstars match before Raw didn't you see?"

"Oh," still lost in thought, "No sorry I was late tonight. I'm actually dodging Vince."

"I'll forgive you this time," She smiles and grabs his hand. "I have that story to tell you! You forgot to call me!"

"Ah shoot! Sorry I completely forgot so much has been going on."

"Well come on let's get coffee and hid from Vince together." She giggled with a happy expression to see her friend, "Besides he is up at gorilla curtain and you don't have to see him till your match. Pretty please!"

Matt looked at Eve who gave him puppy eyes of begging. He looked back down the hallway at Ashley who had now stepped away from Paul looking at her feet. Paul had a wide smile still stroking her hair. Matt looked back at Eve and nodded. Eve pulled him quickly over to the cafeteria to watch Raw and talk to him.

**++ After his Match ++**

Matt walked through the curtain starting to pull at the tape quickly before his hand gets caught by someone at the light board. He looks over at Vince K. McMahon.

"We need to talk, stick around after Raw." Vince said with a demanding but serious tone. Matt nodded and walked away down the stairs. He walks through the black tunnel back to the camera free zone. Ashley smiled walking away from the monitor; unfortunately Paul and Brian have been sticking to her like glue the whole time. Matt and Ashley haven't even had time to talk or spend time. She was heading in his direction when Eve walks up tossing him a bottle of water. Ashley stops dead in her tracks. Matt was ripping off his tape looking at Eve who was talking away about something or another.

"Told you," Paul whispered in Ashley's ear. "Rumor has it they are an item." Suddenly Ashley snapped inside she flung her elbow back hitting Paul in the stomach. He bends over as Ashley grabs his jaw. "Ash what was that for—"

"Listen Paul, you need to stop bad mouthing Matt! I'm tired of it! Ever since your guy's internet thing, you both are acting very immature about the whole thing."

Matt looked over and all he could see was Ashley holding Paul's face and him bent over. To him it looked like they were talking extremely close or worse he thought, they could kiss right there. _Why do I care? _He thought. His arm was yanked a bit by Eve.

"Are you listening there Matty?" Eve piped up.

"Sorry what?" He turned his full attention to Eve.

"I said you did great out there, championship material." She smiled. She continued talking but Matt found himself thinking instead of listening. _What's wrong with Eve, maybe Ashley is more into Paul. So what, I have a great girl right in front of me. She smiles at me and calls me for no apparent reason. Jeff likes her, the guys like her. And before these past few days getting back with Ashley was the last thing on my mind. So how did my life suddenly become another soap opera? The last thing I want to do was fight over another girl with a guy. I already did that with Amy and Adam. But him? Paul London? He is a jackass. A moron, there is not one good quality in him, and why is here anyway! He doesn't –_

"Even work here." Matt muttered.

"What?" Eve said confused. Matt looked at her like a deer in headlights.

"You don't even work here, I miss talking to you." Matt quickly covered up. Ashley grabbed Matt's arm startling the oldest hardy. Eve jumped at Matt jumping which only made Ashley jump more.

"Hi Ashley." Eve said warmly to the dirty diva. Ashley gave her a small smile visibly upset. "Is everything okay?" Eve touches Ashley's arm suddenly worried for this girl she barely knew. Matt read Eve's face now understanding Ashley was upset by connecting the dots. He looks at her just as confused.

"Yeah, I just got my finger caught." Ashley quickly lied and clutched Matt's elbow trying to cue him to take her away from the area. She didn't want to tell Matt anything Paul had just confessed to her. Let alone want to get to know Eve at this time. She had nothing against Eve, just was jealous of her relationship with Matt. Matt looked at his elbow then at Ashley's eyes.

"I'm going to go clean up quick okay?" Matt looked at Ashley almost hesitant to touch her not knowing what went down between her and Paul. He officially was thinking the worst. He was ready for her to just tell him she was getting back with Paul and this whole week was a mistake and that she was sorry. And that she was going to get in Paul's car and drive to his house and live happily ever after.

"—Please?" Ashley begged. Matt looked at her confused missing what she had just requested.

"Yeah, sure." Ashley quickly grabbed Matt's hand. Matt wasn't quite sure what he had agreed to as he smiles at Eve and touches her shoulder goodbye. He walks past with Ashley in tow the two were completely quiet as Matt headed into the locker room trying to let go of Ashley's hand.

"What are you doing?" She said confused.

"I was going to shower."

"You said I could come in." Matt looked at Ashley like _why would I say that_. "Matt, I just asked you over there with Eve."

"Why would I say yes to that?"

"You just did!" Her eyes started getting filled up. Matt wasn't sure what the hell had happened with Ashley and Paul but whatever it was made her more emotional; and made her cry over something so little like a kid having a tantrum.

"Ash, it's okay." Matt wanted to hug her but the thought of how sweaty he was just from working in the ring made him resist. "I promise I'll take the quickest shower. You know the divas aren't supposed to be in the men's locker room. I think visitors imply to that rule as well. I apologize whatever happened between you and Paul, we'll talk about when I get out." Matt was finding himself trying to be comforting to her but upset that she was getting back with Paul. And he didn't even know they were. He just didn't want to hear it from her. He didn't know if he wanted to hear her rejecting him. Which for the first time he realized he was a bit jealous of Paul but not for the fact that he was Paul but that he was still close to Ashley.

"Matt, you remember our talk?"

"Ha," He laughed small, "which one?"

"Guy A-

"Guy B" Matt points to himself with a grin almost half liking where this was going, Ashley just responds with a nod.

"Yeah, Paul is guy A, but Paul still is unreliable and he still is there waiting for me but—Where are you going!?" Ashley touches the door watching Matt walk into the locker room. He had heard enough, he knew where she was going. Or so he thought, he walked right into the bath room.

"Don't think you are supposed to be looking in there." Ashley jumped as Mickie was behind her. Ashley hugs her tightly. "Hey, aw what's wrong girly?"

"I think," She steps back wiping her tears, "look at me I'm crying for nothing." With a small smile, "Matt, Paul, what am I doing girly?" Ashley stared right back at Mickie.

"Well, you are standing outside the men's locker room getting over emotional. When you should be happy to see your Mickie!" Mickie giggles cuddling Ashley into a hug again which only made Ashley cheer up a tiny bit for that moment forgetting how upset she really was over the whole situation. That comfort was all she needed.

"Mickie, I missed you." Ashley laughed into her friends shoulder as she was pulling her emotions together.

**++ Let the Trouble Rumble ++**

Matt stood in his button up shirt and jeans standing outside Vince's office. He had just had his meeting with and let's be honest Vince knew about Ashley coming with Matt to the arena. He knew he was late because he was with Ash. Thanks to some unknown snitch backstage who saw the two arrive. Ashley walked towards Matt looking at his serious face. Matt turned cuing Ashley to walk with him. She walked next to Matt suddenly feeling extremely small.

"So? What did he say?"

"He said that I have two choices," Matt stopped and turned looking at Ashley as they stood in an emptying hallway. People were pushing equipment next to them. "Before I tell you them, he told me if I want to play the late game I can go do it with my brother."

"Oh! How mean!" Ashley knew Vince was right though, Jeff was notorious for showing up at times on his own schedule.

"This is Monday Night Raw Ash, I can't be late like that ever again. He could pull me off air for awhile." Ashley nodded agreeing. "But he said since Miss Massaro wants to tag along backstage causing drama by walking into the men's locker room and making one of his superstars late she can do it under contract or leave Matt hardy alone."

Ashley looked now suddenly puzzled, "Wait, What?"

"Ash, I talked him into signing you to Monday Night Raw, and If you want the job he is going to wait in there; for you to accept or decline. Come with me on the road. I said I'd help you with your personal problems that kept you from the road before, and I'd be there for you."

"Matt, what are you talking about-" Ashley hit a different state of panic. This was worse than the Paul/Matt situation. Now she has to suddenly decide if she was to sign with the WWE. She didn't even get to tell Matt that they had offered already so his asking wasn't something new. But the fact that he'd be the one helping her with her personal problems mad her think. "What about Eve-" _Why was that the first thing that fell out of my mouth? _She questioned.

Matt looked at her suddenly confused. "What about Eve?"

"I- I just can't believe you put me in this position."

"What position Ash! You can wrestle again! How is this thought? You can be on the road with me, we can work on.. Us.

Ashley looked up at Matt now realizing why he was pushing this so much. This was the first time he had really showed emotion on working on them as a couple. "What?"

Matt suddenly back tracked, "You know we can be great friends again! Travel Buddies, you can still visit Paul-"

She put her hand on his mouth, "No, what did you say.. we could work on.."

Matt swallowed hard, "Sign. Please."

Ashley stepped back now realizing that this could possibly the first confirmation from Matt that he was interested. It was now or never. She looked at him before turning and walking back into Vince's office. Matt followed putting his ear up to the door trying to listen. Paul pulled Matt's shoulder back.

"Now I don't think Vince would want that." Paul grinned. Matt glared right back at Ashley's ex. "What's wrong hardy? You going to blog about me," he fakes a cough. "Wanna cry?"

"You know Paul; at least I know how to do my job right, Instead of laughing at a segment that wasn't supposed to be funny." Matt snapped back at Paul who was known for laughing at Vince's infamous walk to 'death'.

Ashley hopped out just before Paul could respond. She held up a copy of a contract. "Signed!" She smiled with glee. Paul smiled back and pulled out something holding it in her face.

"Signed" He mimicked but his face was serious. Ashley snatched the papers from his hands in disbelief. She flips through Paul's papers comparing them to hers. Vince walked between the group saying good night getting the same from the group.

"Oh and Hardy; the deal is on. Don't let me down." Vince gave a low voice to Matt. Matt turned and nodded. Vince walked away as Ashley looked at Paul as he took his papers back.

"Looks like the group is back babe." Paul smiled, "I missed working with you." He kissed her on the cheek as her eyes were wide while looking at Matt as if she was frozen. Matt shook his head turning on his heels starting heading away. Ashley pushed Paul away quickly and ran after Matt.

"Wait! Matt!" She whined nearly tripping when she fell forward into Matt. He stumbles forward turning around at Ashley on her knees at his feet. He laughs slightly shaking his head bending down picking her up by the elbows. "Ouch," she moans.

"You are a klutz Beavis." He grinned.

"Well only because you speed walk away from me. You are moody today."

"You are emotional today."

"Wasn't what we planned huh?"

"Nope." Matt put his hands in his pockets.

"I got an idea!" She hugs him around the waist walking him towards his locker room. "Let's go to my house! Save money on the hotel and it's my treat! And we can head to the next destination in the morning together!" She quickly tried to show Matt that it wasn't Paul she was interested in but him.

Matt shakes his head and looks over Ashley's head noticing Paul waving at him mockingly before walking off with Brian. Matt scowled and looked down at her. "Good idea. You going to make me breakfast?"

"I will… buy you milk and cereal." She giggled.


End file.
